The Pink Sweatsuit Murder
by ZangekiNoYuusha
Summary: One day Amy Wong is found dead. How can Fry and Bender find the culprit? P.S. One part has some racial tensions so be warned!


_____**The Pink Sweat suit Murder**_

_**(This is basically Futurama L.A. Noire style)**_

_**NOTICE: I skip some parts/detail because I suck at detailing thing's and some parts don't have to be mentioned but some that I didn't mention like if Bender and Fry found other evidence (which they did) is not mentioned until later.**_

**Prologue**

The darkness of New New York blanketed all of its inhabitants. The wind blew and the street lights were dimmed. An Asian women was walking down the street; she was wearing a pink sweat suit, black leather boots, she had a purse and some shopping bags. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the darkness; he started following her slowly. She never saw the man walking behind her; he was a shady looking man, he wore a fedora, there was a dark long coat covering his body. A strange type of fashion for a 31th century man. He also had a knife, and he was waiting for his chance to strike. The women dropped her keys, she bent down to get them, and the man took this opportunity to strike: he went behind her and brought the knife down into her skull, breaking it and making blood ooze out like a spilt bottle of Slurm. He pulled her into an alley, and finished the job; her screams were not heard by the people in the building next to the alley.

**Fry POV**

It was 7 AM when I got the call. I was sleeping when the call came in; it woke me and Leela up. I kissed her good morning before I picked up my Cell phone-Telephone. I said "Hello. You're on Fry time." What sounded like URL's voice said "Officer Philip J. Fry. Badge 1974. Am I correct?" I replied "Yes, you are correct. What happened URL?" URL replied "We found a dead body in an alley next to the Planet Express building. We check her ID and we found out that it was Amy Wong." My heart nearly dropped, I said "A-Amy's dead? Oh my god!" Leela heard me and gasped, then she fainted; luckily Nibbler caught her. I said thanks to him and he saluted. URL continued "Come down here as fast as you can! The owl's are swarming faster than Smitty when he's on the hunt for Poppler's." I replied "I'm on my way" and I hung up. I got dressed into my Detective Uniform; I loved that uniform because it reminded me of the 1940'S, and what Professor Farnsworth was wearing after I became my own grandfather (Yes, I did the nasty is the pasty). I went outside and saw Bender waiting in the patrol car. I got in, and we sped off to the crime scene.

After we arrived, we got out of the car and I glanced at the body for a second, then I walked to the Coroner and said to him "When was she found?" He replied in a grave raspy voice "She was found at 6:30 AM by Dr. Zoidberg here, (Zoidberg clapped his claws while saying "Yay! I'm important and a witness!") the temperature of her body indicates that she was murdered after midnight." I nodded and went to check the body. I almost puked when I looked at the body in more detail: there was a huge hole in her head, she was naked and there was writing all over her body, when I looked closer I noticed that the writing was written with blood (the writing was illegible), she also had a broken neck, and cuts all over her body. While I was doing this Bender was looking for other evidence. He suddenly yelled out "FRY! I THINK I FOUND THE MURDER WEAPON!" I ran so fast I nearly flew by the time I got to Bender. He was pointing to a bloody knife on the floor. I picked it up and searched it for clues. I got what I needed: A manufacturer name: Mom's Friendly Murder Weapon company. I said to URL who just arrived "URL, put this in a bag and take it to search for fingerprints." I then turned to Bender "Bender, we have to go check out the nearest Murder Weapon store." He gasped and then said in a happy voice "This is going to be fun on a bun!"

After we arrived at the Murder Weapon store, we parked the car and walked inside. An old Neptunian man with a crooked back was at the cash register. We walked up to him and he said "Good morning officer's. Is there anything I could do for you two?" I replied "Yes, I would like to see a list of people who has bought a Murder Weapon lately, if you don't have a list do you have security footage or anything like that?" He croaked in a raspy voice "Ah, yes I do. Here's the list." He put a list of names and picture's of the Murder Weapon's that were bought on the table. I looked down the list until I found the name. I said "I found it! Hmm, that's weird." Bender asked me "What's wrong?" I whispered to him "It seems like Abner Doubledeal bought the knife." Bender gasped and whispered back "You mean the man, Leela works for is the murderer?" I replied "Seems like it." I turned to the Neptunian and said "Thanks for your help. Here's something for your trouble." I gave him $100 and went outside with Bender. We got into the car and drove off to Abner Doubledeal's home in Downtown New New York, ready to catch him and get arrest him for killing Bender's love.

We knocked on the door: no one answered. We knocked again: same thing, no one answered. We took out our laser pistol's and I yelled "N.N.Y.P.D! WE'RE COMING IN!" Bender kicked down the door, and we sprinted in. Abner Doubledeal was sitting at a table cleaning a gun, he looked at us and he gasped. He ran out the room, as I ran after him I yelled to Bender "SEARCH THE HOUSE I'M GOING TO GET HIM!" (I heard Bender say "BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS! I'M GOING TO LOOK FOR BOOZE FIRST!) I ran through the back door and chased after him. I jumped over hedges and dodged the garbage bot's and metal boxes that Abner Doubledeal was hurling at me. We got to an open alley and he was about to escape but luckily Bender appeared out of nowhere and used his car to block the exit (I was unsurprised to see that he was also holding a bottle of beer). I aimed my pistol at him and yelled "Abner Doubledeal you are under arrest for the murder of Amy Wong!" His face went blank and he yelled "No! It wasn't me! I didn't kill her! Please just take my money! Don't make me go to Senior Judge Snoop Dogg!" He was hyperventilating. I replied "We'll take you in for questioning instead." He croaked while crying "Thank you Officer's! Thank you!"

We were sitting at the table. I was on one side, Abner Doubledeal on the other with Bender behind him. I asked him "What are your motives for killing Amy Wong?" He replied "I didn't kill her!" I yelled at him "Listen, we know your lying! We found evidence at the crime scene! We found a knife that was bought by you, and we also found a picture of you and the Humplings that was left at the crime scene! Plus, we are searching the knife for fingerprints RIGHT NOW! So you better tell us why you killed her!" He said "I didn't kill her!" He wouldn't budge, I looked at my notebook and saw what I needed. I looked back up to him and said "Listen, Lrrr of Omicron Persia 8 told us that you hate Asian women and that you planned this for a long time!" His face was really white. He choked "I-I don't hate Asian women…." He calmed down and started breathing heavily, then suddenly he yelled "PLEASE LET ME GO! I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY AND LET YOU GUEST-STAR IN RUMBLE-DE-HUMP PLEASE LET ME GO!" I said "As you already know me and Bender were in Rumble-De-Hump I played Doing, and he played Garbly." I was about to ask him another question when URL busted into the room and said "We just got the fingerprints. It doesn't match Abner Doubledeal's fingerprints, but we know who it is." I said "Who." He said "Dr. John A. Zoidberg." Me and Bender looked at each other. He said "Your free to go Abner Doubledeal. Sorry for the trouble." He sobbed "Thank you Officers, I can't thank you enough!" He left the room, still crying in joy. Me and Bender then left to arrest Zoidberg and get payback for killing Amy.

"Dr. John A. Zoidberg! Come out with your hands up! We have you surrounded!" URL yelled through the megaphone. No answer. URL yelled again "I REPEAT! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" Then all of a sudden Zoidberg appeared on the widow's walk that Professor. Farnsworth installed 50 years before, but he wasn't alone: He was holding Leela AND he had a knife to her neck! I gasped, then hollered "LEELA! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING!" Zoidberg yelled "STOP! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR SHE GETS IT!" He held the knife closer to her neck. I said to Bender and URL "I'm going to break in through the back door, I need you to distract him and cover me!" They both said "Yes, sir". I un-holstered my laser pistol and ran through the back door. Once inside I quietly went up the stairs, I got to the Observatory and saw Zoidberg. He was distracted because Bender was yelling something that sounded like this: "HEY! ZOIDBERG! BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!" While he was distracted, I slowly walked up behind Zoidberg and put the gun to his back and said "Your fired bitch!". I pulled the trigger and the laser went through his body piercing his heart, missing Leela by inches. He dropped her and fell off the widow's walk onto the ground below, it felt like the world was moving in slow-motion as he was falling. He landed with a SPLAT! I turned to Leela who was on the floor with her eye closed. I embraced Leela in my arms, and whispered into her ear "Leela, are you ok?". She opened her eye and kissed me. After, 5 minutes she pulled away and said "Does that answer your question?" We both smiled and looked at the sunset in the horizon. We heard Professor Farnsworth say "Good News Everyone! Dr. Zoidberg is dead!' After that we heard cheering. He was dead and Amy's death was avenged. LONG LIVE NEW NEW YORK!

**Epilogue**

In the morgue the red scaly body of Dr. Zoidberg had been cut open for research; all the workers already went home except the night guard Fender. He was jacking on when all of a sudden he heard a noise, he got up quietly, turned on his headlights, and looked around. He noticed that Dr. Zoidberg's body was gone. He gasped and took out some beer, he drank it and burped out fire, then he went to get his walkie-talkie to call for back-up to report a break in. Unfortunately, before he could, a red scaly claw pierced his body from behind instantly killing him and shutting him down forever, as his backup unit had been pierced and destroyed. The claw retracted from the body and Fender fell to the floor, his wiring falling out of the hole, while short-circuiting. Dr. Zoidberg was alive and hungry for revenge. In the darkness of the night, Dr. Zoidberg scuttled out of the morgue yelling "WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP! WHOOP!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

In memory of Amy Wong. 2979-3011.

"I'm going for a scuttle. Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!"-Dr. Zoidberg.


End file.
